Overworked
by otakufan375
Summary: Mizuki overworks Ichigo so she'll be prepared for the concert that they'll doing together


Mizuki was training Ichigo for the upcoming concert where both of them will be partners. Mizuki was training Ichigo to do cute idol poses while on a trampoline. Mizuki wanted Ichigo to use 3 special appeals on command. Mizuki was training Ichigo to the bone every single day. Ichigo was getting more and more tired each day. Mizuki was even having Ichigo practicing late at night. Since Ichigo was hardly getting any sleep she was getting sloppy because of her fatigue. Mizuki gave her Ichigo short breaks, much to Ichigo's relief. Ichigo was doing everything Mizuki was telling her to do without complaining.

"Ichigo, you can only use one special appeal on command. That's a great start but we need to really build up your stamina so you can use three special appeals" Mizuki explained

Ichigo was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"What does stamina have to do with using special appeals" Ichigo asked

"Special appeals can take up a lot of energy. If you don't build up your stamina then you could collapse on stage during your auditions and that wouldn't be very appealing toward your fans" Mizuki explained

Ichigo was surprised that special appeals can drain your energy that much. Despite being exhausted already, Ichigo was even more determined than ever to meet up to Mizuki's expectations. Ichigo would later be waking up early in the morning to practice even when Mizuki wasn't there she was practicing performance. Mizuki would working Ichigo's dancing and singing when they were working on the trampoline for idol poses that represent special appeals.

Aoi was beginning to worry about Ichigo because she noticed that her best friend was looking paler and paler every day. She was worried that Ichigo was putting her training above her health. Aoi decided to talk to Ichigo at lunch time.

"Ichigo, I think you should take it easy for a while" Aoi said

Ichigo looked at Aoi for a moment before she gave her a reply.

"I can't do that Aoi, Mizuki is expecting to be in sync with her on the day of the concert. I can't let up even a little bit" Ichigo said

"Listen to me Ichigo, you need rest. You look like your gonna collapse any minute now" Aoi said in a concerned voice

"I know your concerned about me Aoi, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine don't worry about me" Ichigo said

Aoi wasn't fooled at all. She knew Ichigo was pushing herself too hard. She was trying to be like Mizuki.

Aoi's talk with Ichigo didn't go well at all and Ichigo was still pushing herself way too much. Aoi was so worried about her that she couldn't focus on anything else. Aoi's best friend was putting her health at risk. Ran tried to ask Ichigo if she was okay but she always ran off before she could ever get the chance to ask. Ran noticed that Aoi was spacing out and decided confront her.

"Aoi, what's wrong? You seem to be spacing out lately" Ran said

It looked like Aoi didn't hear her because Aoi didn't even reply or even look at her. Aoi looked like that she was in deep thought. Ran raised her voice to get her attention.

"Aoi! Snap out of it!" Ran yelled

Aoi jumped a little. She was clearly startled by Ran raised voiced.

"Huh? Oh hi Ran when did you get here?" Aoi asked

"I just got here but I've been trying to get your attention for a minute" Ran said

"Oh! I'm sorry Ran do you need something?" Aoi asked

"I've been noticing that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. In fact I also noticed that Ichigo hasn't been as energetic as usual" Ran said

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Aoi said

"Don't give me that. I know that there's something bothering you. You can trust me, you can tell me anything" Ran said

Aoi was looking at Ran for a moment before she finally gave in. She needed to get this off of her chest anyway.

"Ichigo has been working with Mizuki for the upcoming concert' Aoi said

"Everyone already knows about that. Is that what bothering you?" Ran asked

"No, what's bothering me is that Ichigo is looking more exhausted after each day passes. She looks like she's about to collapse. I tried to talk to her into taking easy but I couldn't convince her take a break. I'm worried about her and her health but I don't know what to do" Aoi explained

Ran looked just as concerned as Aoi when she told her all this. Ran wanted to talk to Ichigo but after hearing everything Aoi said she doubt that there's much that she can do.

"Have tried talking to Mizuki about all this?" Ran asked

Aoi looked up at Ran with a surprised face.

"Talk to Mizuki? I'm not sure if that'll work" Aoi said

"You never know unless you try" Ran said

"I guess you're right but what am I supposed to say to her?" Aoi asked

"Just tell her your concerns, I'm sure she'll listen to your troubles" Ran said

"It's worth a shot, thanks Ran" Aoi said

"No problem, that's what friends are for" Ran said

Aoi was walking around Starlight Academy looking for Mizuki. She finally found her in the garden at the tea table and what's even better is that she was alone. If Ichigo was with her then she couldn't really say her concerns if Ichigo was there.

"Mizuki" Aoi said trying to get her attention

Mizuki turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw that it was Ichigo's best friend, Aoi.

"Hello Aoi, How may I help you?" Mizuki asked

"It's about Ichigo" Aoi said

Mizuki gave Aoi a confused look.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?" Mizuki asked

"I want you take it easy on Ichigo's training" Aoi said

Mizuki frowned at Aoi when she gave her that request.

"I can't do that Aoi, Ichigo will performing with me at the concert. She's needs to be ready on the day of the concert" Mizuki said

"I understand that, but Ichigo is looking weaker and weaker by each day. I'm worried that you're pushing her too hard" Aoi said

"Ichigo needs this type training. I went through this type training myself and I turned out just fine." Mizuki said

"But, Ichigo is nothing like you Mizuki. She's trying really hard to be like you. I don't want see her try to be someone that's she's not. She's not being herself. She's barely eating, she's barely sleeping. She's putting her health at risk. Mizuki please, just go easy on her! I'm begging you!" Aoi shouted

Mizuki was speechless. She wasn't aware that Ichigo was risking her own health for the sake of her training. That made Mizuki proud but at the same time it made her worried. Mizuki then made her decision

"Aoi, I'll ease up on her training for a little bit. I'll make sure she has plenty of rest and I'll make sure she gets plenty to eat" Mizuki said

Aoi looked at Mizuki and gave her a relieved smile.

"Thank you Mizuki" Aoi said

Your welcome Aoi and I must thank you as well" Mizuki said

Aoi looked Mizuki with a confused look.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" Aoi said

"Thank you for letting know Ichigo's condition. I wasn't aware that Ichigo was putting her health at risk" Mizuki said

"You weren't?!" Aoi said, clearly surprised

"No, I wasn't. Since I was the one who put her through this training to begin with I'm the one who is at fault I'm going to make sure I fix this" Mizuki said

Aoi saw that she could trust Mizuki with this task. As soon as classes were over Mizuki was waiting for Ichigo in the training room. Ichigo showed up 15 minutes later after Mizuki came. Ichigo saw her and ran over to her.

"Mizuki, I'm ready for more training today! What are we going to do today?"

Mizuki was giving Ichigo a serious look. Ichigo was looking back Mizuki with a concerned look.

"What's wrong Mizuki did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked clearly worried if she was doing something wrong.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Ichigo, but I need to talk to you about something" Mizuki said in a serious tone

"What is it that we need to talk about?" Ichigo said

"Earlier today your best friend, Aoi, confronted me and told me that you were barely eating and barely sleeping. She was concerned about your health." Mizuki said

Ichigo was shocked that Aoi would go as far as to tell Mizuki what she was doing.

"Geez, I told Aoi that I'm fine." Ichigo said in a whining voice

"Aoi was really concerned about you, she did the right thing by coming to me about this. Ichigo I'm going to ease up on our training so you can get more rest. Mizuki said

"Mizuki please, I'm fine. I can through any harsh training you give me." Ichigo said

"Ichigo, I'm telling you that you need to take it easy, I understand that you want to meet my expectations but you need to be rested up in time for the concert. I don't want you collapsing during our performance." Mizuki said

Ichigo sighed and gave in to Mizuki's demand.

"Fine, I'll take it easy for a while" Ichigo said

After a couple of days Mizuki was working Ichigo even harder than before. Ichigo could still only do one special appeal. After going easy on her for a couple of days Mizuki decided to go against Aoi's wishes and worked even harder than before. Ichigo was looking even worse than before. Aoi was even more worried, she thought that Mizuki would ease up on her. Ichigo was looking better for the last couple days but now she's starting to look even worse than when she started her training with Mizuki. Aoi was angry at Mizuki for going back on her word. Aoi later confronted Mizuki at the garden, who was having tea with Ichigo.

"MIZUKI!" Aoi yelled

Both Mizuki and Ichigo were startled by the loud voice and turned to the direction that the voice was coming from and saw that it was Aoi. Ran was also with Aoi to make sure that she doesn't do anything crazy while she was in angered state.

"Aoi, what seems to be the problem?" Mizuki asked after she recovered from being startled by the loud voice.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD GO EASY ON ICHIGO'S TRAINING! WHY DOES SHE LOOK EVEN MORE TIRED THAN BEFORE!" Aoi shouted

"Aoi calm down" Ran said trying to get her friend to settle down

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WANT AN EXPLAINATION ON WHY YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO GO EASY ON ICHIGO!" Aoi shouted

"Aoi! Don't shout at Mizuki! She's just trying to help me" Ichigo said to Aoi clearly upset that Aoi would yell at Mizuki just for helping her improve her performance.

"I'm sorry Aoi, but the concert starts in a week and Ichigo can only do one special appeal on command. I'm trying to help her surpass her limits so she can perform better." Mizuki said calmly

"SHE'S LOOKS MISIREABLE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ABOUT THE CONCERT I'M GONNA TAKE BACK TO HER DORM ROOM MAKE HER REST RIGHT NOW!" Aoi yelled

Aoi stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and started dragging her back to the dorms. Ichigo however stopped Aoi from going any further. Aoi looked at Ichigo and saw that Ichigo decided didn't want to go back.

"Aoi let me go!" Ichigo yelled

"But Ichigo-"Aoi said

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW AOI!" Ichigo shouted at Aoi

Aoi let her go and looked at her with a concerned looked.

"Ichigo I'm just trying to look out for you." Aoi said

"I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF JUST FINE!" Ichigo said

Aoi has had enough and started to shout right back at Ichigo.

"YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF LOOKING OUT FOR YOURSELF IF YOU'RE LETTING MIZUKI WORK TO THE POINT WHERE YOU CAN BARELY WALK OR EVEN STAND WITHOUT LOOKING FATIGUED" Aoi yelled back

While Ichigo and Aoi were busy shouting at each other, Ran was just watching with a shocked look on her face. In all the time that she has spent with the two girls she has never seen them get into a fight even once. Mizuki was just as shocked as Ran was. When she saw both Ichigo and Aoi together she could tell how close they were. She never thought that Ichigo's training with her would lead to Ichigo and Aoi getting into a fight.

"YOU'RE PUSHING YOURSELF TOO FAR! JUST REST A LITTLE BIT!" Aoi shouted

"AND I TOLD THAT I CAN'T DO THAT!" Ichigo shouted back

"I BARELY SEE YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE SPENDING MORE TIME WITH MIZUKI THAN YOU ARE WITH ME!" Aoi shouted

"SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT MIZUKI IS TRAINING ME PERSONALLY! SHE'S TAKING THE TIME OUT OF HER DAY TO HELP ME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Ichigo shouted back

Aoi has had enough did something that shocked Mizuki and Ran. Aoi slapped Ichigo right across the face. Ichigo just stood there shocked for a minute, but then Ichigo slapped Aoi across the face as well. Aoi was shocked that Ichigo was capable of doing something like that. Soon both of them started getting physical with each other. There was slapping and hair pulling. Mizuki and Ran decided to separate both girls before they hurt themselves.

"That's enough out of both you!" Ran said

"Why don't both of apologize to each other and then after you can make up we'll see if we can work something out." Mizuki said

Ichigo and Aoi had scratches and bruises all over them from their brawl. Both girls turned away from each other and gave a "hmmph".

"I'm not apologizing to her she started it!" Ichigo said

"I'm not apologizing she's not taking what I say seriously" Aoi said

Ran didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could do in this type situation. Even Mizuki didn't what to do. Mizuki decided to have Ichigo practice by herself.

"Ichigo I think you should practice by yourself today" Mizuki said

Ichigo looked at Mizuki with a shocked face.

"Why?!" Ichigo asked loudly

"Because I think its best if have some alone so you can cool your head." Mizuki said

Ichigo was even madder than before and turned to Aoi with an angry face.

"Thanks a lot Aoi, look at what you did!" Ichigo yelled

"Me?! I was only concerned for your health, I guess that was a mistake!" Aoi yelled back

"GIRLS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ran yelled

Both girls stopped immediately and looked Ran.

"Both of you just need to calm down. Just take a deep breath." Ran said

Both girls did as Ran as told them to do. Once they were done. Ran tried to get them make up once more.

"Do both of you feel better now? Are you ready to apologize to each other" Ran said

Both girls answered immediately.

"If she apologizes first then I'll apologize" Both of them said at the same time.

Both girls glared at each other once more and got into another argument. Mizuki decided that enough was enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH YOU!" Mizuki yelled

Ichigo, Aoi and even Ran were shocked that Mizuki of all people yelled at them.

"I want you both to make up right now!" Mizuki said

"I have nothing to say to her" Both girls said

Both Ran and Mizuki decided that it was pointless to get them to make up, so they decided that both

girls should practice alone so they can cool their heads. Ichigo and Aoi practiced by themselves and

they were able to calm down a little.

Ichigo was practicing by herself but was having a hard time focusing because all she could think of was

Aoi. This was the first time her and Aoi got into a fight. Aoi was also having a hard time concentrating

because all she could think about right now was Ichigo. She and Ichigo have never gotten into a fight

ever since they became friends. When both girls returned to their dorm they faced one another and

decided to apologize to one another.

"Ichigo I'm sorry for what I did earlier" Aoi said

"Aoi, I'm sorry for what I did as well." Ichigo said

The concert was in 3 days and Mizuki was back to coaching Ichigo. This both girls were on a run.

"Keep it up Ichigo" Mizuki said

"I'm doing my best Mizuki" Ichigo replied

After a while both girls were running to school but when they were almost there Ichigo's vision started

to blur. Ichigo finally collapsed fell to the ground. Mizuki heard thud behind her and she saw that Ichigo

had collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Mizuki ran back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Mizuki asked in a concerned

"I feel dizzy" Ichigo said before she passed out

"ICHIGO!" Mizuki yelled

Mizuki carried Ichigo to the nurse's office. Mizuki was waiting for the results of Ichigo's condition. Mizuki

couldn't help but feel guilty about what she's been doing Ichigo. Mizuki realized that Aoi was right. She

was pushing Ichigo too hard. Mizuki had tears in her eyes, she was supposed to be a role model student.

She was training an underclassman and because of her she collapsed. Mizuki heard the door open and

the nurse came out. Mizuki quickly wiped her eyes and stood up to face the nurse.

"How is she?" Mizuki asked

"She's fine. She was just very fatigued. She needs to spend the rest of the day resting." The nurse said

Mizuki was relieved. She was glad that Ichigo would be okay.

"Is she awake?" Mizuki asked

"Yes, she's awake right now. Would you like to see her?" The nurse asked

"Yes, please" Mizuki said

Mizuki saw Ichigo in the infirmary's bed and decided to talk to her about something

"Hi, Mizuki this is a surprise visit, Aoi and the others already visited" Ichigo said

"Ichigo, I'm sorry" Mizuki said

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Ichigo asked

"I pushed you too far, I tried to make you an exact replica of me." Mizuki said

"Don't worry about it Mizuki" Ichigo said

"From now on I'll go easy on your training and I'll make sure you have plenty of time to rest" Mizuki said

"Sounds good to me!" Ichigo said

On the day of the concert Ichigo was able be in sync with Mizuki and the audience was a lot more than

pleased.


End file.
